Many wireless handheld devices in wireless networks may implement PIM applications and provide personal information services such as calendar, contacts, tasks, memos or the like. Some of these wireless handheld devices are capable of wireless synchronization with the desktop computer, that is, information is transferred between the desktop computer and the handheld device to update each. However, these wireless handheld devices usually utilize a pull based technique where the synchronization only happen on a periodic basis. For example, a user may configure to make synchronization happen every 10 minutes, and the wireless handheld device asks server to send all the accumulated changes since the last synchronization event.
Many wireless handheld devices are not capable of continuous synchronization to update the information stored on the desktop computer when changes are made to the personal information stored on the handheld device or update the information stored on the handheld device when changes are made to the personal information stored on the desktop computer. A need has arisen for systems and methods for implementing continuous synchronization of PIM applications between a desktop computer and a handheld device.